Akari Makoto
Akari Makoto (あかり Akari) is a shinobi of Konohagake, a summoning-nin and a temporary member of Team 7. She, along with her little sister, Akemi, is one of the last surviving members of the Makoto fire that killed her parents at a young age. She is a very close friend of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Background Akari is the first born of Kanata and Touma Makoto of the Makoto clan. She was born prematurely, so she was a little shorter than most children, but it never bothered her. She was also the first Makoto member to obtain her signature snake scales at birth. She spent most of her childhood with her father training to become strong enough to protect herself and soon enroll in the academy. A few years after her younger sister, Akemi, was born when she was 5, her father was killed while on a mission working along the Uchiha clan and was never mentioned again by anyone of the Makoto clan. She stopped her training to care for both Akemi and her mother. She soon met a boy named Hiroto one night while ventering from her house. At some point, a fire broke out that almost destroyed the entire Makoto clan, which caused Akari to flee with her baby sister. Personality At a young age, Akari was always a calm and collected individual. She is very kind and caring towards her peers and would do anything to protect them. She appears to be a silent person and doesn't talk much to others. After the Makoto fire, she became cold and harsh towards most of the people she met and would try to distant herself from them, but always came back when they needed her help in anyway. When she married to Gaara, she was a loving mother who was devoted to protect her family, even her adopted son, Shinki. Appearance Akari has long black curly hair that reaches her waist, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She is well known for the snake scales that cover most of her cheeks, which is a common trait in her clan. She wears a white dress under a black and red coat, almost like a kimono, with white knee-high socks and black shoes. She wears her black headband around her leg under the coat. She kept this appearance during Part I and Part II. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Akari changed from her normal attire to the standard attire of her village inclusive of a flak jacket and her headband on her head as a hair tie. Two years after, she wore a sleeveless kimono that reaches past her knees with a fishnet bottom and bandages on her legs. In Boruto: Naurto Next Generation, she changed back into her usual attire with small simple white earrings. Her hair grew past her waist and touches the ground when sitting. Abilities TBA Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia * Akari's name means "light" or "brightness". * According to the databook(s): ** Akari's hobbies include travelling and caring for animals. ** Akari's favorite foods are sushi and spicy curry. Her least favorite is squash. ** Akari has completed 55 official missions in total: 19 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 5 A-rank and 4 S-rank. Reference TBA Category:DRAFT